User blog:Førestation/JT-Backstory- 17
Jay got up stretching, he could hear the wind from outside of his window but it never bothered him much, he slipped on his pants and exited his room, he could smell something burning, toast, he glanced over at the kitchen noticing his younger brother Nick panicking over the burning toast, Jay walked over unplugging the toaster watching the toast be pushed out quickly. " Couldn't have done that yourself, champ?" Jay looked down at him a bit annoyed. " Can't get dressed on your own, dick?" Nick crossed his arms. " You little pri-" Jay was cut off by Ben, his older brother. " Knock it off you two, i don't want to come home to a bloodstained floor, again." Ben glared at Jay, Ben was talking about the time Nick had " accidentally " cut Jay with a knife. " Yeah, ok." Jay yawned then walked away, Jay put on a shirt and slipped his cigarettes into his back pocket, he grabbed his back-pack and hat and went out the door, he didn't bother eating nor packing a lunch, it's not needed, in his world anyways. Jay got to school a bit early, he strided through the halls his head held high, people complemented him and patted his back or shoulder, he leaned against a locker looking down at Evelyn O'Conner, Jay grinned as Evelyn looked over at him, " No Jay, go away." " Aw, come on, is that any way to talk to the captain?" Jay stopped leaning on the locker, " Have you heard from Travis yet?" " He's probably not coming to school, Jay, and you know why." Jay laughed a bit, " Son of a bitch is probably hiding somewhere shitting his pants right now." Evelyn rolled her eyes, then continued packing her bag. " Hey lil' mama, whats up?" Jay spotted leaning on the locker at this point, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. " I'm moving, Jay, you would have known if you had listened to me." Evelyn huffed then slammed her locker door closed, people turned to look at the troubled couple. " Why do you mean, " If you had listened to me "? when did you try and tell me?" Evelyn glared at him, tired of he's voice, for now, she turned away and walked off. " Hey!, hey Evelyn!" A few people crowded around Jay talking about the football games, and the upcoming one between the biggest shit show of rich kids, " I-i-i can't talk right now, guy's come on..." They wouldn't let Jay pass, maybe they where trying to keep him away from Evelyn on purpose. Two day's later Jay laid in bed, it was sunday, he had no motivation to do anything since Evelyn moved away to a different country for a better living, memories of the two flooded his mind, ' You where going to be mine..... we where going to raise kids... we where going to escape together...' He thought to himself, then Ben burst in the room. " Jay!, stop laying around!" Ben leaped on top of Jay, knocking the wind out of him, Ben usually never acted like a child, but Ben was desperate to see his younger brother up and about again. " Ben." Jay gasped for air then pushed him off, " Trying to kill me?!" " You're pretty much already dead, all you did when you got home Friday was lay in bed, Hell, i can't even say watching the paint dry! you're watching the paint chip off!" " Oh, haha Mr. Some rich kid stole my spot in teen magazine." Category:Blog posts